


The Anniversary Party

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Gentleman Prefer Blondes [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, as my mother used to say, if you have to fake it darling girl, please make sure you look good doing it.  I have to say, I look good.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary Party

“I don’t even like this kind of thing.” Erin said from the bedroom.

“Then why are we going?” Dave asked.

“Well, we have to go.”

“But when you do things you don’t like to do, you're not happy.”

“There’s an open bar…I’ll be happy.”

“Tell me again why you work for Blackthorne.” Dave said.

“They pay me a lot and I'm good at it. I've worked very hard to get where I am; it’s not entirely my fault I'm surrounded by a bunch of fake people.”

“At the risk of being slapped, I have to say when you walk into a room and smile at a bunch of people you secretly loathe, it makes you a faker too.”

She was quiet for a while and Dave knew he overstepped his bounds. Still, there was one thing he promised himself and that was he was going to tell the truth. He cared about Erin, he loved her as a matter of fact, and she needed the truth. She wanted it, even when it hurt. It was what separated him from so many other things in her life. He went to say something else but Erin’s voice interrupted him.

“Well, as my mother used to say, if you have to fake it darling girl, please make sure you look good doing it. I have to say, I look good.”

“Let me see.” He replied.

“I'm not finished getting ready yet. You'll see the finished product.”

“I like what I see, no matter what stage it’s at.”

“And I adore you for that. I'm almost ready.”

“Alright.”

“Tonight is important to Nathan.” Erin said. “That’s some of the reason why I'm going.”

“You don’t have to explain it to me, baby. We all do things we don’t feel like doing when we care about our jobs or the people we work with. I don’t think it would be a good idea not to show up for the 50th anniversary party.” Dave said.

“That’s right. Everyone is going to be there and they expect me to be with bells on. So I will be because they have something I want.”

“An open bar?”

“The Vice President of Overseas Ventures.” Erin replied smirking.

“Who is the Vice President of Overseas Ventures?” Dave asked.

“I am, hopefully. I told you that Nathan is retiring at the end of the year. Well he’s going to handpick his successor and I'm going to make sure it’s me.”

“How will you do that?”

“Remind him of how much there is to lose if he makes the wrong choice.”

She came down the hall and out into the living room. Dave stood up from the couch, opened his mouth to speak, and closed it again. He just looked at her.

“What?” Erin asked. “You’ve got the strangest look on your face and I'm not thinking that’s a good thing.”

“My God, you're beautiful.” He said. He closed the gap between them, wrapping her in his arms.

“I really just threw this on.” She smiled through her lie.

“You're beautiful,” Dave pulled her close. “And you smell so good and…oh my…”

“Are you speechless?”

“I actually don’t want to talk at all. This dress makes me want to do anything but talk.”

Erin was dressed in a black sequined Oscar de la Renta cocktail dress with most of her back bare. The dress had a short train and a wrap to keep her warm. She wore black slide high heels; the chilly late September night was not going to ruin her fashion statement. Her golden blonde hair, which came just past her chin, was pulled up in a small twist with a side bang.

She looked as if she just walked off one of the runways of New York. She was always beautiful but tonight she was going to own that room. Dave knew that was probably her intent. There were few things Erin Strauss did without full strategy. She would be the envy of war generals.

“David…” There was a little warning in her voice as his hands slid down her bare back and over her sequined covered ass.

“I want to be bad.” He murmured, leaning to kiss her collarbone.

“That’ll have to wait until we get back.” Erin held him at arm’s length, which was no easy feat. “Now let me have a look at you. Damn, you look good in a suit. Is this Ralph Lauren?”

“I don’t typically wear American.” He replied. “It’s Armani.”

“Well I like it.” She kissed him. “You are a very handsome man.”

“Is that why you keep me around?” Dave wore a half-grin.

“Well, there are some things that help your case, Agent Rossi.”

“Do tell.”

“Mmm, we’re already close to running late. We’ll talk after the party.”

“Yes ma'am.” Dave moved out of her embrace, holding out his arm. “Shall we?”

Erin took it, grabbed her clutch purse, and they headed out of the apartment. She didn’t want this to be a long night though she had a feeling it would be. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t done this kind of thing a million times before. Erin was born to be in the spotlight, even if Hollywood never came calling. Tonight with Dave on her arm looking as handsome as he did, it wasn’t going to be difficult to have the whole room in the palm of her hand.

***

“Erin, my darling girl,” Nathan Fielding gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. “I've been trying to get a moment of your time for almost an hour now. You seem to be quite popular at this little get together.”

“Where’s Nancy?” Erin asked about his wife.

“She was having one of her migraines again.” Nathan lowered his voice. “She hates these things. I couldn’t deny that she had the headache but funny how she got it tonight.”

“Well, I'm glad you came and managed to eek out a good time anyway. What did you want to talk about?”

“Everything; the past, present, and the future. We have so much to discuss and not much time.”

“Well you're not retiring until the end of the year.” She replied. “Surely you'll be able to squeeze me in for an extended lunch before that happens, right? You better have some time for your most trusted pupil.”

“Ahh,” Nathan took her hand, kissing it. “That you were and are, darling girl. I don’t know where I would be if you hadn’t blown into my life. You know I thanked that idiot Carmichael the other day for pissing you off enough to want to quit. His loss was surely my gain.”

“Nathan, you shouldn’t have…”

“Here is your drink.” Dave walked over to the two of them. “It’s just the way you like it, Absolut Vodka and three olives.”

“Thank you.” She smiled, taking it from his hands.

“Aha, here is some of the reason I didn’t get much of your attention tonight. Are you going to introduce me to your friend?”

“Nathan Fielding, this is David Rossi; my boyfriend.”

Dave looked at her. There was some surprise in his eyes…he never thought he would be introduced that way in this room. He had already gone through more handshakes than a Presidential candidate. He had been ‘my friend, David’ or ‘David Rossi, no explanation’ but suddenly he was her boyfriend. Dave scolded the part of himself that thought the introduction might be strategic.

He knew who Nathan Fielding was, only because Erin told him. Why was it so important that he know that Dave was her boyfriend? They’d only been dating for three months, had known each other for four. This kind of announcement should have him dancing in his shoes and not being suspicious. Dave should be enjoying this. So he slipped his arm around her waist, holding out his other hand for Nathan.

“It’s nice to meet you.” He said.

“You wouldn’t be the David Rossi would you?” Fielding asked.

“I'm sorry?”

“David Rossi, founder of the BAU. I always imagined him to be a bit older but I know my Erin wouldn’t be dating just any old David Rossi.”

“I helped innovate the BAU and make it what it is today but a lot of other noteworthy people were there as well, Mr. Fielding. I can't take all the credit.”

“You should…yours is the name that frequently comes up.”

Dave knew that and it caused enough tension with his fellow agents. He didn’t need to hog credit; he just did his job and did it damn well. There were many people who wanted his attention and expertise. One day he might grow beyond the restraints of the Federal Bureau of Investigation but right now he was satisfied where he was. He didn’t know what game Nathan Fielding was playing but he refused to play along.

“I'm an FBI Agent, Nathan, nothing more, nothing less.” He replied.

“Modesty is a good thing to have my boy.” Nathan grinned. “I think I stepped out of line when they were handing it out.”

“I’d be happy to give you some of mine.” Dave quipped, tightening his arm around Erin’s waist.

“So what did you want to discuss, Nathan?” She asked, getting the message loud and clear.

“No, no, not here. I want you to have a good night with your young man. We’ll get together for lunch next week and work out everything. Excuse me, Erin, I'm going to go and chat up some people before I start making excuses to leave.”

“You better see me before you do.” She said as he smiled and walked away. Erin looked at Dave as she sipped her drink. “How come you never told me that you founded the BAU?”

“Erin…”

“Oh c'mon, you had to know that kind of power would turn me on.”

“I didn’t need to drop my accomplishments. I was handsome and witty; you wanted me anyway.”

“Yes, I did. You don’t like Nathan do you?”

“I try not to judge people too quickly, but first impressions are important.”

“And what was your first impression?” She asked.

“He’s pompous and has a large ego. But some would say the same about me.”

“You and Nathan are nothing alike.”

The band, which hadn’t been impressing Dave much tonight started playing an elevator version of Sade’s _Sweetest Taboo_. It didn’t take much to get Erin out on the dance floor. When she was in his arms, he couldn’t help but exhale.

“Is Nathan and I being nothing alike a good thing or a bad thing?” He asked.

“It’s just an observation. Did you notice I called you my boyfriend?”

“I did. You didn’t with anyone else though.”

“Nathan is important to me; I want him to know that I'm with someone special.” Erin said.

“Who?”

Erin smiled, resting her cheek on his as they swayed across the dance floor. She wondered how many people in the room were watching them and what they were whispering as they did so. Then Dave dipped her, she laughed, and she suddenly didn’t give a damn.

***

“What are you doing, baby?” Dave asked looking down at her as Erin’s body slinked under the covers.

“What do you want me to be doing?” She replied with a question of her own.

“That question could have a thousand answers. Mmm…”

Erin’s lips trailed kisses across his stomach and torso. He arched his back; she knew he was enjoying it.

“Erin…”

“Lie back and enjoy it, David.”

“Hey,” He pulled her up and into his arms. He kissed her breathless. “You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do.”

“I never do anything I don’t want to do.” She smiled, running her fingers through his hair. “I am so attracted to you and I want to do something that excites you; something that makes you mine.”

“I'm yours.” Dave replied. “I enjoy being yours.”

Erin was going to make sure. She wanted him, craved him, and this was a way to show him. Dave liked sex. He wasn’t ashamed of that and she was always able to keep up with him in the bedroom. Erin enjoyed sex too; she especially loved it with Dave. He was by far her favorite lover.

Dave closed his eyes when she went down on him. This was the first time she had ever done it; Dave didn’t need to pressure her to do anything. Erin always satisfied him, in the bedroom and everywhere else. Still, he had to admit, it felt good. It felt really, really good. He ran his fingers through her hair and moaned. One hand gripped the mattress as the feelings bubbled in the pit of his stomach. Dave squeezed Erin’s shoulder.

“Oh Erin, mmm baby, yeah Erin, oh God, oh God…”

She smiled around his erection, knew he enjoyed it. Erin held on until he let go. Then she kissed her way up to his lips and let him taste his own desire. Dave kissed her hard, rolling them on the mattress so he was on top. Erin held him tight to her.

“Did you like that?”

“Of course I liked it; I don’t know anyone who wouldn’t. You know though that it has nothing to do with how I feel about you. You never have to do it again and I would still be crazy for you.”

“I'm gonna remind you of that the next time you really want it.” She said.

Dave laughed and so did Erin. She moaned when he touched her, holding him tight and shifting her body under his.

“I'm glad you took me out tonight and introduced me as your boyfriend.” He said. “That means a lot to me.”

“It meant a lot to me as well. It’s been a while.”

“Since?”

“I've cared enough to introduce someone that way.”

“So I'm special?” Dave asked.

“Maybe.”

“Definitely maybe.” He kissed her. Dave slid her thighs further apart, settling his body there. He liked the way Erin sighed. “You're special, Erin Strauss.”

“I want to stop talking now.” She replied. “I really want you to shut up and make love to me.”

Dave laughed; she was sexy when she was demanding. He had no problem fulfilling her wants. They could talk over breakfast in the morning. There was more to say, there always seemed to be more to say with Erin. It might be a good idea to discuss it with her when she was actually paying attention. Their relationship was growing, even if time often kept them separated.

Certain nouns were coming into play; adjectives and verbs as well. Erin was the communications major…he hoped she knew what she was doing. Once the bullet was fired from the gun, you couldn’t take it back. Dave wasn’t going to let her run away from him so they both needed to be sure. When they were intimate like this there seemed to be no way that she didn’t feel exactly what he did. Actions spoke louder than words every time.

***

  



End file.
